Merlin's Keeper
by army101
Summary: The Dark Lord has risen once again and is looking to raise an army in his name to take over the Magical world. He will need the aid of his daughter, marked by Merlin himself, but in order to do so, she will have to be coerced into it by having to save her other half, bounded together by a age old prophecy, Draco Malfoy. Will she join her father to save Draco or do what is right?
1. Chapter 1

**_Merlin's Keepers_**

I do not take credit for any character that was created by J.K. Rowling.

This takes place during the sixth book. It is much different though from the original story line from here.

1) The Dark Lord is a Pure Blood in this book

2) This will center around mostly my OC character, Genevieve Mariano and Draco Malfoy, Lord Voldemort and the Golden Trio.

Summary: The Dark Lord has risen once again and is looking to raise an army in his name to take over the Magical world. He will need the aid of his daughter, marked by Merlin himself, but in order to do so, she will have to be coerced into it by having to save her other half, bounded together by a age old prophecy, Draco Malfoy…

.

.

 _ **Chapter 1: The Awakening**_

.

.

"My Lord what brings you here today?" A young man kneeled before his Sire.

"It seems that your wife is with child and is carrying the son." The man standing said.

"I did not know my Lord. This is such marvelous news."

"Yes it is; I am here today so we can make the necessary arrangements for my daughter and your son to be wed when they are older." The young man stood so that they may begin the paperwork. "I was very pleased my faithful servant that when I learnt my daughter was to marry your son and not someone who didn't believe in the cause. I almost jumped for joy when my two year old daughter told me of your son and how he bares the mark the same as her."

"Yes my Lord, this is just smashing news. I cannot wait to tell my wife that our future son is to marry your daughter!" The older man could feel the excitement that the young man spewed off. Before the young man left they made it final with the unbreakable vow and then he scurried away to his home with his wife and soon to be son.

.

 ** _Sixteen years later: Two weeks before school starts_**

.

"Professor, where exactly are we going this avvy?" Harry Potter was almost literally running to catch up to Professor Dumbledore. They were walking/running through Diagon Alley until the Professor stopped dead in his tracks in front of a little restaurant known as the Leaky Cauldron.

Dumbledore walked through the door looking back at Harry for him to follow him up some flights of stairs. "I want you to wait here until I tell you to come in." Harry nodded and waited.

As inquisitiveness overtook Harry, he started to put his ear against the door to hear what was being told. He could recognize Dumbledore's voice but couldn't make out the girl's voice that was in there.

"Albus, you are asking too much of me." She said.

"Genevieve, you know what is right."

"I also know what is wrong. Yes, I can see the future, the past and present but, you know fair well that I don't tell a soul of what I see. You know what happened the last time I did. Look I will take the position at Hogwarts but, I want to teach it my way not the imprudent spurious crap that I learned. Just so you know; I will not interfere with the timeline. Not again. I won't tell any bloke again." By this time Harry's head was coming up with the possibilities of what the girl was talking about.

There was silence for a couple of minutes until Dumbledore spoke up, "I know, and I am sorry. I just want you to meet one person before we take our leave."

Harry heard footsteps and took a couple feet back and the door opened just as he did. Dumbledore pointed for Harry to come on in. "Harry this is Genevieve Pierina Nagini Mariano and Genevieve you know Harry Potter." They shook hands, and while their hands touched Harry took note that her eyes turned from a stunning deep blue to black and when they separated it went back.

Harry also noticed that Genevieve has long, brown, wavy hair that came down her back, pale skin but not that pale. She had flawless skin from what he saw. And then these deep blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. She was wearing a black long sleeved turtle neck shirt. The sleeves were a little puffy and then came back together around her wrists. Then there was the black pair of pants she wore with a short sleeved dress that was a bright blue with gold embroiled in it that stopped just half way from her knees to her ankles with slits on each side ending around her hips. Her hair that was half up was braided and the rest half down. She also had straight bangs that stopped right before her eyes. The last thing he noticed was a necklace around her neck that looked like a locket where one would put a picture in.

"Hello Harry." They shook hands.

"Hello Miss Mariano." He said back

"Genevieve would you mind if Harry knows." Dumbledore asked.

Genevieve shot a glare at him, "Albus, it has foreseen that time will not dictate for such events to occur at the time. Note that one that seeks the mark is too distain it from the memories of its eyes."

"Awright well then I shall see you at the beginning of school." He said.

"Yes until then Albus, Harry." She said and then disaparated from the room.

Harry was stunned by this. "Sir what the blimey hell was that all about?"

"In due time, you will learn Harry, and also what lies in the future." They begin to walk down the stairs and out to the store.

"You said that you will see her at the beginning of school?"

"Yes, I asked her to teach the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Doesn't she seem young to be teaching?" Harry asked walking beside Dumbledore outside.

"She is only eighteen."

"Then didn't she just graduate."

"No Harry, she didn't. You see she is a very special person like you just in a different way. She graduated at the age of twelve, youngest one to ever graduate you know. She is just brilliant if I must say."

"At twelve, but how is that possible?"

"It is but enough questions, we did what we needed to do." With that they left Diagon Alley with one very confused young boy.

 ** _._**

 ** _13 days later…_**

.

The night before school Harry went to bed at the Burrow or the Weasley's house in Ron's room. He couldn't get to sleep but was sleeping at the same time.

 ** _._**

 ** _Harry was seeing Voldemort in a study of some sort petting some beast that looked like a snake. "Nagini, my sweet pet, I have a job for you." He said speaking Parseltongue._**

 ** _"Yesss massster." The serpent said._**

 ** _"Find my other half who bears the unique mark as her mother." He said back again in Parseltongue._**

 ** _"Assss you wissssh massster." The snake said and left the room._**

.

Harry awoke from his dream but not so dream like more like reality. He looked at Ron and noticed that he was still sleeping whilst snoring loudly. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was coming to greet the sky.

 _Man the first day of school starts today._ He thought to himself.

He got out of bed, woke Ron, his best mate. They got ready, ate breakfast and all of them headed to the train to start their sixth year of school.

When they got on the train, he told Ron and Hermione his dream so to speak. "What do you think it means."

"I don't know. But, it can't be good. Are you sure he said his other half." Hermione said.

"Yes, he spoke it quite clearly in Parseltongue." Harry said.

"Well it shouldn't be too hard." Ron said.

"What do you mean Ron?" Harry inquired.

"Well whoever she is or whatever she is should have a mark. And knowing the Dark Lord it is probably something that he likes." He said.

"Like a snake or some sort like that." Hermione thought out loud. Harry and Ron both looked at her.

Later that night everyone gathered in the dining hall. After all the first year students took their seats in their new houses. Professor Dumbledore rose at took his place at the post. When everyone settled down, he started to speak. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to start by announcing our new professor, Professor Mariano, who will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts." She rose from her seat which was between Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall and then there was applause from the crowd with some surprised faces. She took her seat, "As you are aware that there is a new security measure. There was a student just like you, who walked these halls just like you. This student was Tom Riddle." All the students looked at each other, fear on their faces. Some of the teachers looked concerned while two stood out knowing more than they should know. "You see it is because we don't know what the Dark Lord is planning and one of you in this room could be working for him. But enough said with that. Let's enjoy the meal and have a good year." He stopped; applauses were heard and sat with the other teachers.

The next morning on that Monday students took their seats. Harry sat next to Ron behind Hermione who sat the front of the class room. Draco Malfoy sat towards the back of the class next to his crew. They all waited for about five minutes until star like figure flew in and stopped in the front of class. And with a flash of bright light, the light turned into Professor Mariano. She wore her usual attire that Harry saw but this time it was green with golden stitches and dark green backing.

"Good morning, my name is Professor Mariano and I will be your new teacher for the Defense against the Dark Arts. I graduated from Hogwarts when I twelve years old and I am here at the request of Professor Dumbledore. This year will be different from what you are used to. People seem to think that it is wrong to learn about dark magic and instead just teach you counter curses all day. This year we will get into the minds of those who are evil. Yes?" Professor Mariano looked at one of the girl students in her class.

She pointed towards her with her responding, "Hermione. I was just wondering as to why?" Hermione asked being the inquisitive person that she is.

"Good question. Why spend class learning about them than just how to counter attack. It is because one must understand its opponent in order to truly to defeat them. My favorite person to study about is Tom Riddle or as most people know him as Lord Voldemort. We will learn what to anticipate and what to do in certain scenarios. Now I know that the school has provided you with a book but I think that it is complete rubbish, so here are your new books." And with a snap of her finger the books landed in front of each student.

And then there was a knock on the door, "Severus." All heads turned towards him.

"May I have a word with you?" he asked in a very doleful tone.

"Sure." She turned her attention to the class, "Turn to page 1 and take a dekko at what the dark magic really is. I will be right back." She stepped out of class.

"Yes Severus?"

"I am to deliver this message." He pulled out a small parchment. "I am sure you will know what it means." She took the parchment and he turned on his tail and left her with the small parchment. She put it in a pocket of her dress and went back to her classroom.

Later that night Genevieve was working late on a new potion that she has been trying to create that she hopes will be used to counteract the Dementors and bring the happiness back in one's life. She wrote down the ingredients when her arm started to burn more than usual. She lifts her dark green sleeve on her left arm and dissembles the glamour charm that makes it disappear and notice that it is moving more than usual.

The tattoo consists of a sword that at the top is a skull connected with its eyes blackened out. A crown lies on the top on the skull with a marking of "Heiress" written in Parseltongue on the forehead of the skull. And to finish it off there are two snakes that intertwine each other around the sword with their heads ending above the skull facing each other.

Right then the two snakes are moving more than they have in many years. This makes her worry more than usual. She stops what she is doing and runs to the office of Professor Dumbledore. She knocks on the door upon seeing the outside of the office.

"Come in." She hears on the other side of the door.

She walks in saying in between breaths, "Albus…my mark…"

"What about your mark?"

She walks over to him and lifts her left sleeve up and he sees that her mark is moving more than it has in over sixteen years.

"Oh my. We need to extend your protective charm."

"But doesn't it end when one turns seventeen and that was over a year ago."

"Yes, it does. But I know a few people who work in the Department of Protective Charms who owes me a favor. For now, just see Severus the next time it happens, he will know what to do."

"Thank you. Albus, I keep having dreams about my father, Tom, being in his study or something and he is talking in Parseltongue talking to Nagini. And there was an interesting one where I saw him telling Nagini to get his other half. At first I thought he was talking about Mother but then I realized that was impossible and now I am starting to think that he wants me back. I have a feeling per say that he might succeed. You know as well as I do that they also come true."

"I know."

"You know you're right."

"Come again?"

"You are right." She hands him a small parchment from her pocket. "I know I swore never to tell what is happening in the future but you might want to know about this. I am staying neutral on everything in this war. It's not much but you can help a kid who has a lot of problems. And since I am not really telling you it doesn't break with my vow." She starts to turn around but then looks one last time and says, "You are always the one to find loopholes." She gives out a smirk and bids him goodnight.

Albus opened the letter and all that it said was:

.

 ** _Draco Malfoy_**

.

With that Dumbledore knew what needed to be done as soon as possible.

...

I hope you liked chapter one, I have had this idea for such a long time and thought it is a perfect time to write my story. Please let me know what you think! Thanks! Chapter 2 will be out next week!

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Merlin's Keepers_**

I do not take credit for any character that was created by J.K. Rowling.

This takes place during the sixth book. It is much different though from the original story line from here.

1) The Dark Lord is a Pure Blood in this book

2) This will center around mostly my OC character, Genevieve Mariano and Draco Malfoy, Lord Voldemort and the Golden Trio.

Summary: The Dark Lord has risen once again and is looking to raise an army in his name to take over the Magical world. He will need the aid of his daughter, marked by Merlin himself, but in order to do so, she will have to be coerced into it by having to save her other half, bounded together by a age old prophecy, Draco Malfoy…

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2: The Revelation**_

.

.

The next morning Harry walked into breakfast a little late from the lack of sleep that he has been experiencing and sat down next to Ron and across from Hermione. "Morning Harry." She said.

"Morning."

"Oi." Ron said in between bites.

"For crying out loud, Ronald Weasley, must you always speak with your mouth full?" Hermione said in a scolding tone.

"What," He gulped his food down, "I can't help it. I like the bangers."

"You don't have to stuff your face in the process." She said back in a snippet tone.

Ron just looked at her and continued to eat. Harry looked up at the staff table to see that Dumbledore was gone yet again. Hermione looked up at Harry then at the staff table, "I know I saw that he was gone too this morning."

Harry looked back at her giving a look that only could be described as confusion for how could she possibility know what he was thinking.

The day went on with not much to mention for the three except for a particular detention that Harry was serving for Professor Snape as per usual.

It wasn't until later that night where a lad with narked attitude was wondering about in the castle after hours. Draco Malfoy walked to the Room of Requirements looked back making sure that no one knew where he was, he thought for a moment and was transported into the room. Pulling the blanket down, he began to work on the cabinet yet again, repeating "Harmonia Nectere Passus" over and over.

The next morning in Defense against the Dark Arts, the students were sitting in their seats talking waiting for Professor Mariano to come in. Draco looked about the room, thoughts taking up his mind, not noticing the constant poking of Pansy, "Draco?"

"What?" He snapped back to reality.

"You blanked out."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh…care to share with me." She put her arm around his shoulders. He let out a sigh and pushed her off.

"You know that I am arranged to be wed already."

"Yeah and that's not for a long time. Besides you never met the lassie and that never stopped you before."

"You know I can't."

"I'll make it worth your while." She said in a seductive tone.

After a moment's pause, "I'll think about it."

"Fine." She stated.

Draco had always come to her when he needed relief or the fact that he slept with every girl of certain blood status. He was referred as the "Slytherin Sex God" for a reason. It wasn't his fault if every girl wanted a piece of him. Yes, he has a fiancé but that isn't suppose to happen until after school and since it is an arranged marriage he just wants to have fun before being stuck with an egotistical woman who will end up spending all his money. The only thing that he knows about her is that she is the daughter and the only heiress of a powerful wizard family who his father always evades telling him what family when he asks. The only thing that keeps him from going to Pancy or any girl right now, is his mission, knowing now that this will be his last year at Hogwarts.

Draco came out of his thoughts when a dark orb came floating in and again a white flash blinded his eyes revealing the Professor shortly after.

"Good morning class. Sorry for being late, I had some things that needed to be tended to." Draco took notice that the teacher wore the same type of clothing but this time it was red with black backing.

For a woman she was rather stunning but, he stopped himself to even think about his teacher in that way. It was unbecoming of him to think of anyone like that without knowing more about the person. But then again every guy says that she is really hot; even better looking than half of the girls that attend Hogwarts as students. It didn't help much that she wasn't that much older than all of them. Hell, she is only two years older than Draco himself.

"Today class we will learn about how to counter attack magic by using wordless magic. You will be put into pairs and one will jinx the person and the other blocks them. Neither partner is allowed to speak during this session."

A girl from Gryffindor raised her hand. Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes Katie?"

"What exactly is the purpose of this Professor?"

"When you fight someone, take old Voldemort for example. You can bet anything that he won't say his attacks out loud. By using wordless magic it gives you an advantage over your opponent for they won't be able to anticipate your moves. Now this is not as effective as wandless magic but it is still very valuable."

This time is was Granger who raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Isn't wandless magic considered something of the dark arts?"

"It is. It is usually done by people who use anger to harness its strength but someone who has mastered their emotions and not use anger and say a happy thought will be able to perform it as well. I, myself know a very exceptional wizard who can do wandless magic. Now I will do a demonstration of it. Ahh… Crabbe will you come to the front of the class."

Crabbe gulped and gave out a look, and slowly made his to the front of the room. "Now take out your wand." He did so. "You will try to jinx me and I will block. If you can't think it in your head now, that is ok. Just say the spell."

He got in an attack position and at this Draco raised his head waiting for the defeat of him to come. He yelled out a jinx which was easily blocked from Genevieve in a matter of seconds without uttering a word. "Now that is how it is done. You just really need to think about it in your head but, remember you need to focus and put all emotions to the side when doing it for it can influence the outcome of how strong it is. Now grab a partner and get started."

Draco teamed up with Goyle, Potter and Weasley, Granger and Longbottom and so on. The Professor walked around the room noting people's performance. Draco who looked around for a moment noticed that almost everyone was just whispering the spells low instead of actually doing it. He gave out a smirk, wordless magic came to him easily having mastered Occlumency years ago and the fact he mastered it over the summer thanks to his aunt. Goyle gave out a jinx and he blocked it with little effort. The teacher he noticed wrote something down after watching his display before saying, "Very good Mister Malfoy. Class you need to take note from Mr. Malfoy and how he used wordless magic perfectly."

Harry looked from Ron to Draco to Hermione and back to Draco disbelief was written all over his face. Draco just smirked at this. He never and will never like the git who calls himself "The Chosen One." And it is always fun to get into a ruck with him and see him grovel like a baby.

Class continued and shortly after awhile Hermione was able to perform wordless magic against Neville. It wasn't a surprise for the fact that Granger would always get either first or very close to first. The Professor commented on Hermione and continued to walk about the class. Draco just rolled his eyes thinking that someone needs to take the stick out of her arse and bring her down a few notches or two. He always hated that she had her knickers in a twist.

"Class I know that wordless magic can be hard for some of you. But you must remember to think of a happy thought and a strong one at that or if not just put all emotions away. Please note to those of you who are merely just whispering the spell, I can hear it."

Some people made looks which only made Draco smirk. After many more failures of people the bell finally wrung, "Draco if you please stay for a minute." The Professor called while everyone hurried off to their next class.

He gave out a look before finally going to her desk. "Yes?" He asked his facial expression masked so she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I know, Draco." She said in a blunt, dull tone.

"Know what?" He inquired.

"Look, there are people to help such as Severus. It would be unwise to decline ones help." Draco just stared at her, dumbfounded only for a fraction of a second before putting on an emotionless mask again.

"What do you know?"

"More than you for that matter. You may leave now if you wish to. Next time don't drop the mask. It is too easy to read you when you do that, not that you aren't easy to read in the first place." She said before he walked out the door. There were a couple things now that occupied his mind such as the fact how the bloody hell she knew about his task but more importantly who told her and if not is she like Snape serving on both sides of this war.

That night Harry went to sleep only to have his dreams once again filled with Voldemort.

.

 ** _"_** ** _My Lord shall we start?" A man in all black robes wearing a white mask covering his face kneeled before the Dark Lord in what looked like a study._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes the bond must be performed very soon in order for it to work to our advantage."_**

 ** _"_** ** _My Lord if I may ask. How did you know?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You stupid foul git, anyone could tell by the mark the two share and then by the name of the boy. It is just as the legend says."_**

 ** _._**

Harry woke up with a startled thrust of his head leaving him a little dizzy from the after fact of it all. _What the bloody hell could that mean?_ He thought to himself before looking outside to see the sunlight peeking its way through.

Harry decided to get up and get dressed, wearing his school uniform on the Thursday morning. He put on a white long sleeved shirt with his tie and a vest to go on over with his robe lastly. When he was all done he saw the sun shining brighter than before. He walked over to Ron's bed and threw a shoe at him to wake him up just to have him say something that wasn't understandable. He walked down to the common room and out through the painting and made his way towards the library. He walked in with no one in there to greet him but all the rows of books and more books.

 _What the bloody hell does it mean? What two people share the same mark? What does Voldemort want?_ More thoughts kept coming to Harry's head but none of it made any sense. He walked down an aisle and picked out the first book he came across.

.

 **Astronomy: Constellations**

 **.**

Harry started to flip through the book looking at all the pictures of the some eighty constellations that are located in the sky.

He set the book back down and walked down the aisle, stopping when he heard another person walking down the aisle on the other side which was in the Restriction section. He took out a book and saw that it was Professor Mariano. She took out a tiny book and sat down at a little table and started to write in it. He watched for all about three minutes before she got up and placed the book back. She snapped her fingers and it disappeared. Then she picked out a larger book and started to walk out. He put his book back and went to hide when he heard her footsteps coming his way. She walked past him and then left the library.

He too left and started to make his way towards the dining hall where he sat with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. He looked up to see the Professor take her seat and started to eat saying a few words to Snape who in return nodded and left.

He sat down at the table. "Morning Harry." Ginny said.

"Morning Ginny, Hermione and Ron."

"Morning." They both said, Ron stuffing his face and Hermione reading a book.

"I saw Professor Mariano in the Restriction Section this morning." Harry said at last.

All three of them looked up and him with surprised faces until Hermione commented, "Harry you know that teachers are allowed in the Restriction Section."

"Yes but, she took out this little book and started to write something in it and then put it back and put some charm on it to make it disappear."

"Well maybe she doesn't want people to take it out." Hermione said.

"Then she took out a larger book and left."

"Maybe she needs it for something." Hermione tried to reason with Harry. The finished eating quickly and left for classes that morning.

It was the start of class and Professor Mariano brought out the book that she borrowed from the library. "Morning class."

"Morning Professor." The class said back.

"Today we will take a break on wordless magic and learn some hexes and how to counter attack them. Now can anyone tell me what this book is?" She lifted up the heavy book with one hand.

"Yes Hermione."

"It is the first book created that contained information about dark magic that was used in middle age times."

"Correct. The author of this book was a healer believe it or not. But this was before she became corrupt with revenge with her husband's killer." Ron raised his hand. "Yes Ron."

"So a woman wrote that book."

"Yes, but back then it was forbidden for women to write so many of them used fake names. We know this by her friend. Now Margret Gaunt wrote this book so that her child would know what she created and hopefully perfect it. You see she was pregnant with a baby boy at the time of her husband's death. She spent years looking for the killer. She became so upset that she would torture people who she thought was harboring him. In the end she created over five hundred hexes throughout her life. She died when she was in her late forties. It was her son Christopher named after his father who ended up killing his father murder but not before torturing him. What makes this book so dark is that it has the three original unforgivable curses inside. It was Margret who created these three curses through her rage. And it was her son who had the first recorded killing curse and ever since then more and more people started to use it." The class was quiet. "You see it is this book that so many dark wizards and witches want. There is more dark power in here than anywhere." She opened the first page to a small hex. The letters lifted off the page and started to float in front of her. "Now, one would just need to read say this small hex which causes the person to get a terrible rash. With the help of the book, this hex will become more powerful. If I just say this hex while holding the book, everyone in this hall will become infected except for me as the reader." Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Hermione."

"What does this really have to relate this class?" She asked.

"It is because although that this contains the hexes it also has the counter curses in it. But as one would note that there are three pages missing from the book. Now if you don't really look at it, you wouldn't be able to tell. But, looking closely one could see that a long time ago someone ripped the counter pages for the three unforgivable curses. This is why people are so terrified of them."

A small boy, with brown hair from the house of Gryffindor raised his hand. She pointed to him, "Why would someone want rip out those pages?"

"It is said to be so powerful that when you counter attack it, you end up doing what the other person wanted to do. It is also said that the son of Margret didn't want anyone to know what it is. Some say that it was out for revenge. But it could also be from greed because I would bet someone would pay a lot of money for the counter curses to the three unforgivable curses."

Class continued talking about the book and learning some knew counter curses from the less harmful hexes until the hour was up signifying the end of class. While walking out Hermione could be heard telling Harry that she was right and that he was fretting over nothing.

That night Genevieve walked into the Restriction Section of the library to put the book back, picking up another book. She then left walking up to the West Wing when she heard some noise, thinking it was a teacher, she decided to ignore it and go up to one of the towers to her living area of her quarters. There was a fireplace blazing all the time. On the same wall were bookshelves galore that filled the entire wall. There was a couch in front of the fireplace with a small coffee table in front of that. There were pictures of her life hanging throughout the room. Her favorite picture was one of her parents before the whole Dark Lord thing. The picture was set in the winter, her mother in front of her father. Her mother was smiling and waving to the camera while her father didn't but instead looking down at her.

There were a couple of her father and her, him holding her taking her hand to wave to the camera. She smiled at that. Then there were a couple of her throughout the years, some from when she was in Hogwarts, the day she graduated. Then there were many of her on her trips that she took by herself. Then another of her favorite was the one where she was holding a snake from the Amazon forest with the natives. She found the cure of chickenpox that day. She walked up to one of the pictures.

"Password." The picture of Salazar Slytherin whom was just one of the four pictures she had of the original founders of Hogwarts hanging on her wall had said to her.

 _"_ _The two serpents of another time shall come together to form one."_ She said in Parseltongue.

He disappeared creating a door, she walked in, opened a wardrobe after taking off the wards from it. Inside laid a tiny box. After muttering another spell the box opened revealing five tiny vials, that all read 'DM,' 'SM,' 'CM,' 'HM,' 'HM,' and three pages. She put the book inside and closed the box and the wardrobe. She walked out, the door disappeared and she walked up the stairs to her room and into her large bathroom. She got ready, meditated and went to bed.

...

I hope you liked chapter two, I have had this idea for such a long time and thought it is a perfect time to write my story. Please let me know what you think! I just want to know if I am going into the right direction! Thanks! Chapter 2 will be out next week!

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Merlin's Keepers_**

I do not take credit for any character that was created by J.K. Rowling.

This takes place during the sixth book. It is much different though from the original story line from here.

1) The Dark Lord is a Pure Blood in this book

2) This will center around mostly my OC character, Genevieve Mariano and Draco Malfoy, Lord Voldemort and the Golden Trio.

Summary: The Dark Lord has risen once again and is looking to raise an army in his name to take over the Magical world. He will need the aid of his daughter, marked by Merlin himself, but in order to do so, she will have to be coerced into it by having to save her other half, bounded together by a age old prophecy, Draco Malfoy…

.

.

 ** _Chapter 3: The Reckoning_**

.

.

It was mid-October when Hermione woke up to a crash coming from the girl's bathroom. She quickly grabbed a bathrobe and ran to the bathroom to find Ginny crying on the floor. She rushed over to Ginny and helped pick her off the floor. "Ginny what happened?"

.It was mid-October when Hermione woke up to a crash coming from the girl's bathroom. She quickly grabbed a bathrobe and ran to the bathroom to find Ginny crying on the floor. She rushed over to Ginny and helped pick her off the floor. "Ginny what happened?"

It was mid-October when Hermione woke up to a crash coming from the girl's bathroom. She quickly grabbed a bathrobe and ran to the bathroom to find Ginny crying on the floor. She rushed over to Ginny and helped pick her off the floor. "Ginny what happened?"

"I…I…I shagged…with Dean." She cried out. "I couldn't stop it….it….ju…just happened." She cried some more on Hermione.

She started to rub Ginny's back, holding her around herself. "It's ok. Ginny, we all make mistakes."

"I gave up the most…most impor...tant thing in my…my life." She continued through her endless sobbing.

"Ok, so don't do it again. Talk to him, I mean I'm sure he would understand. If he loves you the way you say he does than he will wait. If he has a problem, you can always just dump his sorry arse."

"Your right. I guess there is no use crying over something that I can't change." Ginny said, wiping away her tears.

Hermione helped Ginny up and the two girls got ready and headed to breakfast where they met up with everyone.

Outside in the early morning, Luna walked out to the Forbidden Forest caring a large bag with her. She walked out in bare feet as usual and made her way deep inside. She stopped when she saw the Thestrals, but she didn't expect to find her Defense against the Dark Arts teacher there petting a male Thestral.

"Morning Professor Mariano." She said.

"Morning Luna. Beautiful day isn't?" She said back.

"Smashing really. I didn't realize that you were able to see Thestrals." She walked over to a baby one and threw the meat out for it to eat.

"Yes, I lost my mother during child birth and my father when I was very young, and a few more people along the way unfortunately." She said looking down on the ground.

"I am sorry for your losses. I too lost my mother when I was nine. It must have been hard living without both of your parents."

"It is ok, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to see my mother and father again, happy together. But, Albus has taken good care of me."

"Professor Dumbledore?" She asked.

"Yes, he took me in when my father was killed. He and Professor McGonagall were the one who raised me as one of their own."

"Did you live here all your life?"

"Yes, until I graduated then I went off on my own for many years until now when Albus asked me to come and teach."

"It must have been very interesting growing up in these halls."

"It was, when I was little I would walk around the halls for hours getting lost here and there. You would be amaze of all the secret passageways here leading to almost everywhere."

"Where have you been?" Luna asked, now petting the baby horse like creature.

"Many places, but I think I am the only student to have seen all four common rooms of all the houses." Genevieve said with a wink.

"Some of the gnargels seem to keep taking my shoes and putting them in random places, allowing me to find them at random times." She said feeding the baby of the pack.

"They are known to not be the nicest of creatures." Professor Mariano replied with a smile. "But, come people must be wondering where we are." With that the two left for the dining hall.

Draco walked into the dining hall late as usual, striding in with confidence dignifying him as the best of the best. He wore his usual smirk, hiding all emotions that may come out as weakness for others to use against him. He walked right over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Blaise and across from Pansy. Pansy who was reading some article in the _Witch Weekly_ turned her attention to Draco. "I see you finally made your way here." She said to him as he was getting some eggs and home fries to eat.

"Yeah and what of it?"

"It's just that you are always late for breakfast, sometimes skipping it altogether," She said.

"You know of all people should know that I am not a morning person."

"Ok, now let's talk about something new…say Quidditch." Blaise said becoming disturbed by his friends' sexual lives. But come to think of it, there really isn't a night that Draco doesn't go without sleeping with some girl. He was known as the Slytherin Sex God after all.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes and started to eat his eggs. After breakfast, he walked to potions class, where his favorite teacher, Professor Snape, taught.

He sat towards the front of the class next to Blaise. The room had an eerie feeling to it, just as always giving it a mysterious tone to the room which Draco always loved. The Gryffindor Trio sat behind them on the other side of the classroom. Snape as usual came in; shut the windows, "Turn to page three hundred and sixty-two."

The class did what they were told to do, dead silent like always. "Today we will be making a memory charm potion. You and your partner, who I will pick at random, will see a most harbored and deep memory of each other after drinking the potion and saying the simple spell. If you are a master of Occlumency you have nothing to worry for your partner can not gain access to those memories but something trivial from everyday life." So everyone was paired up in record time.

Snape partnered Potter and Blaise, Granger and Longbottom, Draco and Goyle, Weasley and some Luna girl which was weird since Draco thought she was a fifth year. They all started on it and when they were half way through the class, there was a knock on the door. "Professor Snape." Severus looked up from his desk to see Professor Mariano. He stood up and walked to the door, stepped outside and shut the door. Immediately Harry ran towards the door. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"What you mean it's happening now!" Snape yelled which could be heard inside the classroom.

The voices got quieter and no could hear them anymore. Potter walked back to his seat and continued to work on the potion. Soon the students finished their potion and began viewing their partner's mind and all this time Snape has been outside still talking about something of cardinal importance.

"Severus, just look at it." He looked at the tattoo that she received only days after her birth. It was glowing and moving around. "You know that I am more sensitive towards these matters for he his is my father."

Snape couldn't believe this and knew that something momentous was going to happen soon. "I will take care of it Genevieve, now you mustn't worry of this. Just wait here one minute." He walked in the room and grabbed a small vial and came back out. "Drink this. It will stop it from glowing. Now, I want you to go back to your class and let me handle it."

"Thank you Severus. I wouldn't know what to do without you." With that Genevieve left drinking the potion quickly as she went.

Professor Snape returned to class and by the time that he did, most of the students were done and embarrassed from their partner's unearthing. But for Draco Malfoy, no one could see his deepest memory and that was the greatest thing of all. He couldn't let anyone know what he saw and did in his past to please his father. Though he adored his father with his heart's content, there was something in his mind that he couldn't and didn't want to comprehend from all the strife that he has caused.

No one could know what his thoughts are, always troubling him day in and day out. He has relied on distracting himself at night just to let him sleep. He had no problem with it though, who wouldn't want to have shags every night of their life, but he hated that it was really the only way to let him sleep. Just since school started he has slept with so many lassies that he couldn't tell a face from another face. The only thing that Draco feels is umbrage and hatred. It seems that no matter what he does, nothing can make him happy. He just came to the conclusion that he will always be like this and a wasted life he is to live. He didn't choose his life; he was just born into it. All his life he has been trained, molded into the perfect soldier. Hell he knows that he can defeat Potter, in both a magical fight and a fist fight. He knows spells that no one at this school knows, minus some of the Professors at this school. His father and multitude of tutors had taught him well. But the best though and the most dangerous was of course his ever so 'lovely' Aunt Bellatrix, her methods were most provocative but had the best results. Draco could almost shutter at the thought of her lessons.

His father is always telling him that he is expected to do the unthinkable. After all he is supposed to marry a woman of great value one who can perform so many things that no one else can. But even with all that has happened in the summer months, he was just luck that he never gets hot, never sweats in his life. He has always wondered why, he would confront his father about it he thought to himself. He is always told the same thing; that he will know when he is older. But of course Draco Malfoy was not a very patient man but, he soon will find out because of the arranged marriage that his father and some wealthy pureblood man made when he was just an infant.

But the thing is that no one could know, not really himself and he hated with a passion to even reveal such a thing to himself is that he doesn't even know if he has the guts to complete his mission. It was such a simple task, all he had to do was two things, the first was easy with some practice and then the second was the one that he couldn't bring himself to do. He remembered when the Dark Lord told him his mission. He was bowing on the floor and Voldemort slid his way over, told him what to do and left leaving a terrified boy behind. And that was just it, he was just a boy of only sixteen, not a man, a boy, a boy who was terrified for his life and that of his family.

He just sat where he was for hours upon hours thinking of what the Dark Lord said. He pondered on how to approach it and then if he even wanted to. He knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He had to keep his mother safe and please his father and by pleasing his father he had to do what the Dark Lord said. It wasn't until his mother came to him and said that she would take care of it that he actually moved from his kneeling position on the floor. He had faith in her like always, but that still didn't matter because he only had a year to complete the task.

Class was dismissed and Draco came out of his thoughts, muttered a few words and completed the assignment before he went to his common room to think things over. There was much to be done and little time to prepare.

That night Draco again walked to the Room of Requirements to work on his cabinet. As he began preforming the spell over and over again, he started to become restless, agitated, he couldn't put a word on it. He was just not feeling right about all of this. Again his mind raced with doubts and thoughts of death. All that he has seen starting to take a toll on him. But as soon as the feelings started to surface, he squashed them and continued to work, that was until he heard a noise. He immediately stopped what he was doing and peered over to the entrance. There he saw a woman, though her face was blocked by the clock she wore but he could tell that she was no ordinary person for not many know of this room. He quickly ducked into the cabinet to hide from the intruder. Looking through the cracks he saw her move about and then soon out of sight. He waited until he couldn't hear her small footsteps.

He stepped out of the cabinet, putting a vanishing spell over himself so that he could follow the intruder without being seen. He stayed about 50 meters behind the intruder who seemed to be wandering around the Room of Requirement. He thought that it was strange for someone to actually come in here, but it seems that they were searching for something but what it was he did not know yet. About 10 minutes went by as he kept following the person until they suddenly stopped in front of a small table where they brushed off some books with a spell and they fell to the floor. He saw the person pick up a small box, open it, shut it quickly and turned on their heels back towards the entrance of the Room of Requirement where they vanished.

Draco quickly left the Room of Requirements, haphazardly through the blanket back over the cupboard before running after the mysterious person in question. He saw the person take out a small bag and put the box inside. The clock still covering their face, had Draco questioned as to who it was. The person turned down a corridor but when Draco turned also, he saw the last remnants of an apparition point. _Curious._ He thought to himself. _I thought no one could apparate within the halls of Hogwarts._ He walked to the point and tried himself but was unsuccessful. So instead he went to bed, thinking of the mysterious person and what he or she took.

.

 ** _2 weeks later_**

.

Hermione was in the library, the first Tuesday night November, studying for the upcoming midterms of the semester where she saw someone walk into the restricted section. She got up quietly and over to see who it was and noted that it was someone around her age. But she couldn't make out who it was for they were wearing a hoodie over their head. She was about to get Madame Pince when she saw the figure leave the library.

She quickly packed her things up and started out of the library. Curiosity overtook her as usual and she made her way through the halls of Hogwarts looking for the mysterious person but to no avail she couldn't find the person. It seemed as if they just disappeared altogether. She gave out a sigh and headed to the Gryffindor common room for the night.

"Harry you wouldn't believe what I saw in the library just now." She said as she walked into the common room.

Harry looked up "What did you see?"

"More books than she could handle I recon." Ronald chimed in.

Hermione swatted him on the head, "No, there was a mysterious figure that was in the restricted section and when I went to follow them, they just disappeared. It was rather peculiar if you ask me."

"I bet it is Malfoy, sounds like he would be up to no good being a Death Eater and all."

"Harry Potter, are you having a laugh? I will not have you say that again. Voldemort would not waste his time on a child especially one who is a coward like Malfoy and plus Dumbledore would know." Hermione said.

"But what if he doesn't." Harry said, though more to himself than to either Ron or Hermione. "I mean think about Hermione, Voldemort wants Dumbledore dead, so why not recruit a student."

"Mad as a bag of ferrets Harry, that is what you are. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going to bed. I have had enough of this nonsense. And if you had any wits you boys would do the same." And with that Hermione left, but hoping she was right and Harry was wrong. Though she would never admit it out loud, she knew that Harry could have a slim possibility that he could be right.

She dressed for bed thinking if it was possible and decided that it was just a bunch of bollocks. Satisfied with her answer, she went to bed still curious as to who was in the Restricted Section of the library.

Harry and Ron too followed Hermione's advice. "You think she lived in the library." Ron made a comment.

"Well you know we would lost without her." Harry gave out a laugh while changing for the night. Ron too laughed and agreed whilst hopping into bed.

"Night Harry."

"Night Ron." Harry said, turned off the light and went to bed.

.

 ** _"_** ** _I want her! I want her NOW!" The faceless man said, who more like a serpent than human looked._**

 ** _"_** ** _My Lord, we are doing everything we can but…" The other man stopped talking as a wand came pointed to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Did you not hear me you rat arsed twat! You will bring her to me! Do I make myself clear?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, my Lord." He put his wand down and the other man, bowed and rushed out of the study, his blond hair billowing behind him._**

...

I hope you liked chapter three, I have had this idea for such a long time and thought it is a perfect time to write my story. Please let me know what you think! I just want to know if I am going into the right direction! Thanks! Chapter 4 will be out next week!

.

.


End file.
